


Tradition? Honor? Discipline? Excellence? Whatever.

by 221B_Marauder



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All I wanna do AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Derek has been crushing, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_Marauder/pseuds/221B_Marauder
Summary: Allow Alphas to infiltrate the school or ruin the plans and take out his arch nemesis at the same time? It's simple, really.





	Tradition? Honor? Discipline? Excellence? Whatever.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HotaruYuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotaruYuki/gifts).



> For The Sterek Secret Santa 2017 
> 
> This was based off the movie All I wanna do. I could easily see Stiles in that setting.

“I can’t fucking believe this! This is an Omega school!” Stiles shouted over his friends unintelligible shouting. “Allowing Alphas into Beacons will ruin _everything!_ ”

“You’re just scared of Alphas.” Allison accuses. Attempting to shut down Stiles’ histrionics before they continued any further.

“No! It’ll be a disaster.” Stiles spat at her. “You’ve just got nothing left to lose!” He mimes offensively towards his nether regions.

“Prude!” Alison taunts back at him with a smirk.

“You just want to greet them with open legs!” Stiles snarls back furiously. He immediately flinches back when Allison moves to make her way towards him.

“Okay, Stop! Stiles, stop.” Lydia snapped. “Weren’t we all just talking about how it’s gotten boring here? I specifically remember you complaining that this place was heading towards another of those Dead Poet Society endings.”

“Yes, but I’d rather be bored to death chanting Tradition, Honor, Discipline, Excellence” He swayed side to side dramatically at every word “than sniffed at! I’d rather sleep and eat than have to worry about killing ourselves to be cute!” He snarled, working himself up with every word. “We’ll be too tired for classes trying to outdo each other. But it won’t matter!” He shouts, flailing his arms in the air. “And that’s okay.” He spits sarcastically. “Because the teachers won’t call on you anyway. You don’t want to seem smarter than the Alphas _because they don’t like that!_ ” He mocks. 

“I’m not going to change just because Alphas are around.” Isaac speaks out.

“I’ve seen you at school dances.” Stiles huffs. Cut off before he could continue a tirade on Isaac’s previous actions.

“Look Stilinksi.” Allison rounds on him, more furious at what he was about to say to Isaac than the rest of his ranting aimed at her. “I know you like this place the way it is. But wake up. This is not real life. Real life is Alphas, Omegas, Alpha, Omega…” Allison snaps at him.

“ _No!_ Real life is Alpha _ON TOP_ of Omega!” Stiles screams back at her in fury. “But you should know that.” He mocks her, dropping down on his box to sit breathing harshly.

“I’m not going to sit here and listen to this.” Lydia speaks out in the silence. “Stiles, you just have to adjust. The rest of us don’t have a problem with the plans.” 

“Fine. I guess I have to do everything myself.” He stands up and storms out of their meeting before the rest of them can, flipping them off as he goes.

#####  __

* * *

Stiles dragged his date beside him from behind the rose bushes they were hiding behind. All to end up behind Kate and her date heading to the fountain.

“Oh, Oops!” Stiles cried out as he pushed Jared into Kate with a big shove, causing her to fall against the lip of the fountain and her sides to get wet from the water stream. “Oh No, Kate! You’re all wet!” Stiles mocked her predicament with false sympathy.

“You little bitch.” Kate straightened herself and hissed into his ear before she turned to face her date with a sweet smile. “I’m sorry, Derek. I’ll be right back.”

“You did that on purpose.” Derek said amused as he stepped up beside him, both of them watching Kate walk away.

“I did.” Stiles admitted. “You’re welcome.” 

Derek grinned at him and Stiles tried his best not to react to that face. “Walk with me.” Stiles demanded, grabbing Derek’s arm and pulling them away.

“What about Jared?” Derek asked as he allowed himself to be easily led away.

“No idea. I expect someone to find him later.” Stiles replied snappishly, not wanting to get into details that didn’t matter in the grand scheme of things. “Come on, let’s look at the gym”.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Derek questions with half a laugh as Stiles leans against the coke machine after shoving him into a chair, hip jutting out enticingly.

Derek looks exactly where Stiles wants him to before glancing up to meet his eyes. “Are you allowed to be alone with an Alpha?” Derek switches his smile to a leer.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Stiles smirks, walking over to sit beside Derek. Close enough that his side is pressed firmly against the larger Alpha’s. “You must remember my coming out party.”

Derek returns the smirk. “Interesting that you bring that up. I remember you throwing a glass of punch at me.”

“Yeah?” Stiles turns closer to Derek, rests his hands on the Alpha’s knee. “Remember how you tried to _sniff_ me while we danced?”

Derek grabs Stiles’ hand and pulls it off his knee while he laughs. Instead of letting go he simply keeps a gentle hold of it to rest between his legs, Stiles’ arm extended to reach that far. “Ah yes, you were offended. Something about not giving me permission to do that. Scenting is a natural thing. But I believe you told me to stop breathing when we danced so I wouldn’t ‘sniff’ you”

“But you did sniff me. So I demand a favor.” Stiles says with bravado, sure the Alpha can hear his heart rate going off the charts. “Help me stop the co-ed merge.” He’s now itching to yank his hand back simply to see if it will calm his heart's pounding.

“Ah,” Derek chuckles, leaning closer to Stiles. “Afraid of Alpha’s taking over?”

“More like wishing to keep a little peace and civility before being thrust out into the world. You remember what a few hours together was like. Imagine days! Months! Forced to be in each other’s company!” His free hand flailed but Derek kept steady control of his other one.

“I see.” Derek responds. “ Answer me this. Is it Alphas in general the reason you want to stop the merging or me?”

Stiles laughs breathlessly. “You’re kidding. Of course it’s all Alphas!”

Derek watches him for a moment before nodding. “Alright, I’ll help. What do you need me to do.” Derek grins good naturedly back at Stiles.

Stiles bites his bottom lip trying to find the best way to relay his plan, realizing too late that Derek’s gaze was trapped by his actions. He quickly lets his bottom lip go.

“It comes with a sacrifice” Stiles warns him. “You need to get drunk or pretend to be drunk.” He pushes his hips out to reach into his back pocket to pull out a flask that he brandishes in front of them in triumph. “Then I need you to go back to the dance. Make sure to be seen dancing with Kate Argent. I’ll cause a distraction and you get to Kate's’ room. I sound the alarm. Boom, Kate's expelled and Alpha merger is cancelled.”

Derek wrinkles his nose. “That’s a terrible plan.”

“I know.” Stiles sighs apologetically. “I’m hoping to end two birds with one stone. You still in?” He shakes the flask in front of Derek again.

“If you give me your number.”

Stiles stares open mouthed. “What? But you were so mad last ti-”

“I know what I said.” Derek talks over him with a smile, taking the flask from Stiles’ slack hand anyway. “But I want to get to know you better. Even though I’m pretty sure you’re insane. Come on, it’s my one condition. I’ll have to feel guilty about framing an innocent student.”

Stiles grumbles under his breath. “She’s not innocent.” He meets Derek’s eyes with a bit of uncertainty. “But, Okay…” He blushes.

 

He knows this was the plan. But somehow, seeing Derek stumble all over Kate. Tripping up and forcing her to take his weight was a little obnoxious to see. It made his skin crawl. And surprisingly it had more to do with Kate than the actual act of Derek stumbling everywhere.

He watched as Kate's filthy hands gripped at Derek's shoulder. Stumbling under his added weight as she tried to balance them both. That was enough of that. He pushed himself into the middle of a dance between a visiting Alpha and one of his fellow students and steered them to bump into Kate and Derek, dropping the three of them into the punch when he shoved his recently acquired dance partner at the pair.

Kate screamed as Stiles apologized as innocently as he could in the commotion. Patting her down with a napkin he picked off the floor. “Maybe you should get changed?” He suggests, eying her stained dress disapprovingly. She leaves with a shriek and shoves Stiles’ dance partner to the ground one more time.

“Stiiiiles, I did iiit.” Derek giggled as Stiles hauled one of Derek's arms over his own shoulder to lift him from the ground and lead them out of the dance and around the building. All to enter Kate’s room after she finishes changing. 

“You were great big guy.” Stiles huffed under the weight. Derek didn’t seem much larger than him but the Alpha’s muscle weight could not be ignored in this situation.

“I did it for youu.” He sighed into Stiles’ neck, pressing his nose against the back of his neck firmly as they stumbled away, breathing deeply.

He had half a mind to shrug Derek off him but the sensation was unlike anything he’d felt before since... It felt nice. In the end, he didn’t push Derek off. “You’re the best.” Stiles assured him as they hid in the hall closet to spy on Kate’s door.

They were quiet in there. Derek resting his weight against Stiles. His breath leaving a humid spot on his neck that he was unsure how he resisted reaching up to rub the feeling away, feeling a shiver go down his spine every few seconds without weakening. 

Stiles watched Kate step out of her room, preening in her clean dress. She had bought a few dresses as she had been unable to decide which dress she wanted for this night. Apparently it worked in her favor. She strutted off, probably expecting to find Derek waiting for her. She wouldn’t know he’d be in her bed, ready to ruin her life.

“Okay, come on.” Stiles grunted as he pulled them out of the closet. Derek stumbling after him completely defenseless. “In here.” He walked them across the room, pushed Derek onto the bed and rushed to shut the door after them. “Take off your clothes.”

“Pushy. I like that.” Derek grinned sloppily at Stiles.

Stiles shook his head roughly, refusing to find that completely adorable. He stepped in towards Derek and helped him out of his jacket, tie, and shirt. Stiles gets on his knees to take the inebriated Alpha’s shoes and socks off because Derek stopped helping halfway through and leaned back on his hands. 

Stiles felt the blush deepening on his cheeks as he reached for Derek’s pants buttons. “Maybe you should do this part?” He whispered, finding himself unable to catch a full breath.

“You’re doing great.” Derek responds, voice deep and rough. “Go on.”

“Fuck off.” Stiles hisses in alarm but with Derek refusing to move he undoes Derek’s pants buttons as methodically as he can, awkward, as he’s never had to undo buttons from his current side. After Unzipping them he stands up, shoves Derek backwards on the bed and yanks his pants off in one aggressive movement.

Derek props himself up on his elbows to smile at Stiles. Stiles’ mouth goes wet. And it isn’t the only thing about him to do so. “Woah.”

“Tuck me in?”

Stiles stares, dumbfounded. “Are you serious?”

Derek pushes back against the bed and squirms to rest comfortably on the pillows, watching Stiles expectantly. 

With an annoyed huff, Stiles leans in to tuck Derek into Kate’s blankets when he’s pulled in, right off balance, and Derek kisses him.

He instantly puts a hand out against the mattress to keep himself from toppling over and another against Derek's chest. But one large warm hand wrapping around his hip as the Alpha’s lips press against his own, cause his arms to buckle.

Derek catches him to slow his descent and Stiles automatically brings his hands up to curl behind Derek’s head, grabbing fistfulls of hair and bringing himself closer to the Alpha. He was so sure this was how his coming out party was was going to end, better late than never.

“Wait. No-” Stiles moans as he forces himself away from Derek. “You’re drunk. It isn’t right.” He tries rolling off the bed.

“No, I just drank the punch. I wasn’t going to finish the entire flask, Stiles. That was straight up everclear with wolfsbane. How did you even get that?” Stiles stares at him opened mouthed.

“You lied to me.”

“A little.” Derek agrees with a shrug, still holding onto Stiles’ forearms. “I wanted to help you, but I wasn’t going to get completely fucked up. I did drink some of the flask though. Strong enough to get me tipsy.”

“But you were more than tipsy.” Stiles argues, propping himself above Derek on an elbow as he stares down at him.

“Okay, I was. But I’m an Alpha. My metabolism is pretty fast.” 

“Oh.” Stiles agrees. “Okay then.” Then he leans back down to kiss Derek.

 

“I should get out before Kate gets back.” Stiles gasped between panting as he yanked up his pants from his hips up to his waist where they were supposed to sit. Somehow he’d gotten into a heavy make out session with Derek Hale. His first ever make out session. “You need to stay in bed. Try to fall asleep if you can. Or at least pretend to.” 

Derek leaned over the bed to hand Stiles his wrinkled shirt that they both had wrestled him out of. “You should put that on… you’ve got uh-...” he motioned towards his own neck.

Stiles’ hands slapped against his neck to feel it hot and tight there he blurted out. “You bruised me!” Eyes wide and shocked staring at Derek.

Derek looked back sheepishly. “I accidentally gave you a hickey.”

“Oh my god! You’re so gross!” Stiles exclaimed in outrage.

Derek laughed. “You were fine with it when it was happening.”

“Yeah, because I didn’t know that would happen!” Stiles replied, stepping over to Kate’s vanity to check himself in the mirror. He had hickeys! Plural! “Derek!” He whined as he poked one. “That’s more than one!”

“You must bruise easy.” Was Derek’s simple response.

“It’s gonna hurt.” Stiles whines as he does up his shirt.

“C’mere.” Derek orders, and Stiles walks towards him. Allows himself to be forced to sit at the edge of the bed. “I might have gotten carried away.”

“You don’t say.” Stiles snarks back at him with a bit of a grin. He’s a little annoyed with Derek but still floaty from their makeout session. 

“I won’t do it again, promise.” Derek promises as he pulls Stiles in for another kiss. “I’ll be more careful.”

“Stiles! You _bitch_!” 

Stiles and Derek spring apart, look to the intruder. It’s Kate.

_Shit._

#####  __

* * *

“You’ve been expelled.” Stiles’ dad sighs as he sits in the bench beside his son out in the hallway.

“I thought so.” Stiles sniffles. This isn’t what he wanted. He wanted to stop the merging of the Alpha and Omega schools. He wanted to get Kate expelled for being a bitch. “I’m sorry dad.”

“Mistakes are made.” The Sheriff wraps an arm around his Omega son. “And the Hales called.”

“What?” Stiles demands.

“Talia is willing to have Derek take responsibility.”

“What does that mean?”

“Mainly, courtship. Mating.”

Stiles makes a grossed out face. “Isn’t that a little extreme?”

The Sheriff laughs. “Yes it is. I told her it was unnecessary. That you two would work it out if you wanted to.”

Stiles is quiet for a minute. “So you’re not mad at me?”

The sheriff laughs again. “Not particularly. I’ve gotten so many calls about your behavior over the years. I’ve been expecting this for some time. Maybe not for you being alone with an Alpha in another student’s room, but you pulled a lot of things off kiddo. You had to make your own mistakes.”

“Are you disappointed?” Stiles hesitates to ask.

The sheriff is quiet for what feels like a long time before sighing. “Only that you won’t get to graduate from here. That we have to find you another school. But you’re a teenager. Something like this really was bound to happen. Besides, the times are changing. You are allowed to make your own choices, even pick your own Alpha. You are almost eighteen.”

#####  __

* * *

Derek waited around the game room, bored out of his mind. His family had been invited to the Stilinski household for a Christmas party thrown for the leaders of the county. He watched behind the Christmas tree as Stiles Stilinski walked down the staircase and into the fray finally making his entrance. Dinner parties were never any fun. There were hardly any people around of his own age and very improper to disrupt the party.

“There you are.” Stiles rounds the doorway and heads straight towards Derek. “I thought you had another party to go to?”

Derek closes the distance between them. “I did, but my date cancelled. Something about needing to support his father after his father supported him after getting expelled from school.”

Stiles smiles at Derek, reaching out for his hand. “I’m glad you could make it.”

“Well, I don’t exactly see you enough at school. Do I?” 

“We have the same classes.” Stiles laughs as Derek tugs them away from the busy doorway to find a bit of privacy. Kissing him as soon as they're out of eyesight of the mingling crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!


End file.
